Nathrinnhoeg
The Island of Nathrinnhoeg (meaning Serpent's Pillow in the language of the Norsemen) is located in the Nathrinn Hala (Serpent's Tail) straights, that connect the Great Eastern Ocean to the Northern Sea. It is a hole land and a sanctuary to the norsemen who avoid it at all costs. The Island is inhabited by a small population of Thuringians descended from the Knights of the White Ravens, their families and their retinue, who came to the Island in 1193 to end the norsemen raids. The island is now an independent Kingdom, ruled by King Ludwig II . It was the Place of exile of Anne of Thuringia. History Norsemen Tradition The island is believed by the Norsemen the resting place of the head of Fjorlag Đyrr (Freezing Moon ), a mythological dragon that sleep since the early days of the world and will wake up when the world is about to end. They respect and fear the island and will never set foot upon it. The cliff around the bay where the island lies are burial grounds for important Norsemen, usually great leaders. They are buried there, so that they are ready to rise and fight the dragon when it wakes up, and they are sent back to face it. White Ravens In 1193 the order of the White Ravens, under Hochmeister Alexander Rabe, where dispatched to the island from Thuringia to stop the Norsemen raids. They established a keep on the island and gradually a small settlement was built by those who were sent there to serve the Knights. For many years the Thuringian Crown sent to Nathrinnhoeg anyone they wanted to get rid of. Soon the island was populated by convicted criminals, ex soldiers and priest the church wanted to keep away. Harsbruck Dynasty In 1304 Nicolas Remy of the Royal Society arived in the island, during an expedition to study the Norsemen Lands. He decided to reside in the island and helped arrange a marriage between Gosskomtur Ludwig Harsbruck and Gertuid Ferdinand, and descendant of the Ferdinand Dynasty of Thuringia (Anne of Thuringia 's family line). By cleverly manipulating Thuringian law (where a woman cannot become Queen, passing her right to her husband, or closest relative, and in a bold act (made in the hopes that Thuringia would not gather forces to contest a new Thuringian monarch in Nathrinnhoeg) he declared Ludwig the new king of the autonomous kingdom of Thuringian, pledging faith to the Thuringian crown. Nicolas Remy became a close friend of the new king, and spent his remaining years on the island, building many marvelous buildings. The current Monarch is King Ludwig II , grandson of the first King of Nathrinnhoeg. Dayne Expedition In 1402 the Dayne expedition visited the island, then under the reign of King Ludwig II. The expedition, visited the castle's underground and discovered that the castle would collapse. On the next day King Ludwig, who was preparing to evacuate the castle was assassinated in his bed. Landmarks Ludwigshafen The Island has one small village, Ludwigshafen. It is a small community of Thuringian culture and descent. Most of the inhabitants are employed either in farming or in the Castle. Weissrabeshangau The huge castle of Weissrabeshangau is specifically located to be visible from every location in the village of Ludwigshaven. It is a fairy tale castle and is a miracle of architecture, incorporating pressurised hot and fresh water supply to every room, an iron skeleton that holds the highest towers and a greenhouse where fresh fruits and vegetables are grown. The castle was designed and constructed by Nicolas Remy of the Royal Society , during the reign of King Ludwig I. During this time Remy Started building an extensive underground system, containing a large dungeon with torture rooms, a large underground trophy room, in the form of a maze and an elaborate cistern system to collect snow water. The castle's underground connected to the dungeons where Rabe and the rest of the White Ravens were buried. The burial dungeon contained an elaborate ossuary. In 1402, during the visit of the Dayne Expedition the cistern systems succumbed to the long years of neglect, causing the castle to collapse. In the Faerie The Dayne Expedition revealed that in the Faerie the island's northern coast is surrounded by a wide stretch of sand that is home to a large coven of Night Hags. On the same coast an old watch tower served as home to the disappeared Anne of Thuringia and the Demon Neqael. The Expedition learned that the island's other side was home to Fomorians. Fjorlag Đyrr (Freezing Moon) Close to the island's northern coast the Dayne Expedition discovered passages to the Faerie, used and maintained by the Night Hags. The Hags claimed that Something ancint was indeed asleep under the island, thus providing them the only stable crossing to the world. Further proof of the presence of such a being was the situation of the castle's underground, where everything Remy built was soon overwhelmed by weird creature, that were, according to him by products of the beings dreams. Such events only took place underground, alluding the Norsemen myth that the islands was in fact the resting place of the Freezing Moon 's head. Category:The Lands